Tequila Young Ones
Birth/First group:Young Ones Last group:Balrog Birth/First seen:July 8,2004 Death/Last seen:July 4,2007 KMP code:VYF115 History '''Tequila '''was born in a group named Young Ones Meerkat Group with her two brothers Teabag and Biltong and her 1 sister Phalanges Paah. Tequila's mother was Veda the dominant female of the Young Ones group by then. Her father was persumably Zaphod a Vivian rover. Tequila lived the most part of her life as a subordinate female. Her mother Veda died in August and another female named Asterix took dominance. Tequila was still too young to be a dominant female so she did not challenge Asterix for dominance. A Vivian rover named Alexander took male dominance after joining Young Ones. Tequila and her 3 litter mates survived to adulthood. Tequila was separated from the group after an encounter with Commandos group in August of 2005 but she rejoined the Young Ones.Tequila got pregnant for the very first time on February 13,2006 and she gave birth in march 14,2006 but her litter was killed by her pregnant sister Phalanges Paah who gives birth 3 days later on April 1,2006 to Shady,Weena and Bungle. Tequila, her sister Phalanges Paah and Phalanges Paah's pup Shady leave the main group on June 28,2006. Sometime in July during that year they came across two rovers from Whiskers group called Youssarian and his son Zarathustra. The rovers disperesed again. The little group disappeared and was thought to have left the monitored area but in July 7 they reappeared in the company of three Lazuli males named JD,Shoy and another male called Wawa. The group of 6 was named PQ. Lazuli male JD took male dominance but its uncertain if Tequila took female dominance over Phalanges Paah. Tequila was seen mating with Shoy and three days later the Lazuli males left and dispersed again, leaving Tequila and her 2 founder members. Little Shady dispersed and founded a group named Starsky with the JD and Whiskers females. Sadly Phalanges-Paah was run over by a vehicle, leaving Tequila as the last member of PQ which was considered lost. Tequila disperses and roams as a solitary female which gave her a seen on Meerkat Manor as an lone Zappa female called Melanie. Tequila met up with Whiskers rovers Zarathustra and his nephew Spud and she mates with Zarathustra, the older of the roving males. The rovers leave her and disperse again leaving Tequila all along again. She disappeares but reappears in February seen trailing the Starsky group who chase her away. In March 24 of the year 2007 Tequila is seen with a wild female named Wildkat and the two roaming females are seen trailing a group named Balrog. Eventually Balrog accepts them and Tequila and Wildkat emmirate into Balrog. Balrog consistede of dominant female Mussolini who just acquired dominant position and three yong males. Mussolini and some of the males succumbed to TB. Tequila joining Balrog could not stop its demise and only she and a juvenile named Woody remained as last members of Balrog who later on dispersed. Tequila was found dead on July 4,2007. Other links Veda Young Ones Young Ones Meerkat Group PQ Meerkat Group Balrog Meerkat Group Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats